youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Paddingladdin
PaddingtonandFernRockz's movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Paddington Bear *Jasmine - Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web) *Genie - Ethelred (The Talking Parcel) *Abu - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Jafar - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *Iago - Count Duckula *Sultan - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Razoul - Haybot (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Razoul's Guards - Robots (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Rajah - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) *Prince Achmed - Skipper (Madagascar) *The Peddler - Quick Draw McGraw *Gazeem the Thief - Raggety (Rupert) *Apple Seller - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *Old Jafar - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Genie Jafar - The Mighty Poo (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Magic Carpet - Bumblebee (Thumbelina) *Elephant Abu - Winnie the Pooh *Melon Seller - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Nellie the Elephant, Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) and Princess Sylvia (Muzzy in Gondoland) *Two Hungry Children - Martin and Giselle (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Mash (The Looney Lab) *Rabbit Genie - Harry the Hare (Meet the Feebles) *Dragon Genie - Black Beast of Argh (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *Sheep Genie - Uncle Deadly (The Muppets) *Old Man Genie - Henry O'Hunny (Bugsz!) *Little Boy Genie - Silly the Rat *Fat Man Genie - Sam the Hyena *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) *Leopard Genie - ??? *Goat Genie - ??? *Harem Genie - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Hopper (Pip Ahoy) *Super-Spy Genie - Firewater (Sausage Party) *Teacher Genie - The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *Table Lamp Genie - Top Cat *Bee Genie - Boo Boo Bear *Submarine Genie - ??? *Gigantic Genie - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Cheerleader Genies - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Characters *Snake Jafar - The Panther King (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Camel Abu as himself *Horse Abu as himself *Duck Abu as himself *Ostrich Abu as himself *Turtle Abu as himself *Car Abu as himself *Toy Abu - ??? *Rajah as Cub - Mushu (Mulan) *Woman at the Window - Professor Squawkencluck (Danger Mouse) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Victoria Livingstone (Zip Zip), Lucille (Meet the Feebles) and Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Necklace Man and Woman - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) and Annie Sue Pig (The Muppets) *Fat Ugly Lady - Delilah Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Arnold and Lewis T. Duck (Charlie Chalk) *Pot Seller - Balin the Mouse (Balin) *Nut Seller - Baron (The Cat Returns/Whisper of the Heart) *Necklace Seller - Hercules (Spiff and Hercules) *Fish Seller - The Cat in the Hat *Fire Eater - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Boy wanting an apple - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Breezie (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog), Judy Hopps (Zootopia) and Clarice (Chip 'n' Dale) *75 Golden Camels - ??? *53 Purple Peacocks - ??? *Exotic-Type Mammals - ??? *95 White Persian Monkeys - ??? *60 Elephants as themselves *Llamas as themselves *Bears and Lions as themselves *Brass Bands as themselves *Forty Fakirs as themselves *Cooks and Bakers as themselves *Birds that Warble on Key as themselves *One of Flamingos - ??? Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs